Reaction
by pokexpanda
Summary: Naruto is back, and Hinata is looking for the reaction to three little worlds she said to him in the heat of battle. Cute little fic about one of Naruto's most adorable pairing


**Hi there! Just a little note, if you are not at least semi up to date with the manga, there might be some spoilers, but nothing really too big. I do warn you though in case you are anything like I was and was DEATH TO ALL SPOILERS! lol This is really just a cute story I wrote for my friend last night who said she was in need of a NaruxHinata fan fic. Some things in this fan fic have little to no chance of happening, but hey, thats why we write these things, right? As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata leaned against the wall and let out a breathy sigh. She was running away from the inevitable. Naruto had come back, and as always, Naruto had brought peace to the world again.

Hinata was glad that everyone was safe, and that the world was (for the most part) right again. What she was so worried about was the fact that now that the dust had settled and that everyone wasn't fearing or fighting for their lives, that Naruto would finally come to talk to her about what she had said.

Seeing as Hinata wasn't invited to the "let's hunt down and kill Sasuke!" party, she had had a lot of time to think about those three little worlds she had said, and what Naruto's reaction would be.

The one she feared yet almost hoped would happen was that Naruto would just ignore the whole situation. If he ignored her, then she wouldn't have to deal with the situation, but it also meant, without a doubt, nothing would ever happen, and that thought crushed Hinata.

The other was that he would take it as sisterly affection, which would give Hinata two options, tell him the truth, or go along with it. She had already told herself repeatedly that she would correct his mistake. She needed to force herself to be strong.

The third was he told her there was no chance. Hinata didn't even want to think about that one.

And the fourth…the fourth is what Hinata would only allow herself to think of on the rarest occasions, for fear of letting her hopes soar. The fourth was that he showed her even the tiniest bit of affection, even the slightest hint of a chance. The thought of this happening made Hinata's heart shine. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, thinking of Naruto's arms around her. She would give anything to just have him pull her close.

Hinata had always seen the greatness in Naruto. He gave off such warmth that just invited you in. He had given Hinata hope and had made her want to be a better person. He had touched so many people's lives and saved them more times than Hinata could count. He was amazing, and Hinata knew it. She had always known it.

But here she was, hiding behind a wall from the man she loved.

Why were all the girls now touching his shoulder when they talked to him, clinging to his every word? Hinata remembered when they wouldn't listen to a word he said. When they wouldn't even give him the time of day

Why were they now interested in him? So he was older, stronger, that didn't mean he was any different or better. He was still Naruto, beautiful obnoxious Naruto. Only now, everyone could see it.

Hinata let out another sigh. She would not be this girl anymore, she would be strong. Hinata straightened herself up and went searching for her man.

She tried to hold her head high as she walked down the street, letting her eyes dart around looking for him, instead of her normal downcast gaze. When she spotted him though, she almost lost her nerve, but she reminded herself to be strong.

Naruto spotted her before she could do anything though. His looked at her with his head cocked, but then his face broke out in a huge grin. Every time Hinata saw that smile her heart melted.

"Hey Hinata, I was just looking for ya!" Naruto yelled across the street as he ran over to greet her. He stopped a mere few inches from her and Hinata's heart quickened from being so near to him. She began to feel light headed but shook her head to try and clear it. She would not let herself faint.

"H-hey, Naruto," Hinata said, hating that she just had to stutter. "I was looking for you too," she added hoping that maybe made her sound a bit bolder. "So I heard Sasuke is back?"

Naruto's face broke out in another grin, "Yeah, got him locked up in Ninja Prison right now. Had to do a compromise, and seeing as they started off wanting to kill him, I say I used my charm quite well in his favor."

Hinata smiled, "And the man he was with?"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, me and Gaara kicked his ass! I mean honestly, did he really think he could go up against all of Ningadom and win? But that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about.

"Oh," Hinata said knowing where this was going but fearing the outcome. All she knew right now was reaction number one was out.

"When I was fighting Pain, you said something," He paused, "Well not just _something_ I mean it was pretty big. Did you…did you mean it?" Naruto asked

Hinata now saw that reaction two was out. He had taken it as the way it was intended to be; now she just had to muster up the courage and brace herself for the outcome.

"Um, Naruto, I…" She bit her lip, "I, well-"

"It's okay if you didn't!" Naruto said in a rush, "I mean, I'm sure people say things in the heat of battle, no need for stupid Naruto to think a girl like you loves him or anything." He looked down and gave a small laugh, "Ha ha, yeah that would just be silly, it was dumb of me to even think you could feel that way about me."

Hinata didn't know if she should slap him or hug him. She wanted to tell him he must me an idiot for not seeing how much she adored him, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything like that to him. Instead, she said this, "Naruto, I love you with my whole heart and soul. I have loved you since we went to the Academy together. I wanted to better myself for you. You are my everything."

Hinata sucked in her breath and waited for his reaction. His face held complete shock. He stood there for a long moment, and then said, "Really?"

Hinata let out a small laugh, "Yes really!"

"Wow," Naruto said looking down. He was silent for another moment, then he looked up at her with his big blue eyes, "Hinata, will you be my girl friend?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to be shocked. This was on a level that Hinata had never, in a million years, believed she would obtain.

"Naruto," She said at a loss for words because all she could think was OH DEAR GOD DON'T FAINT!!!

She pinched herself, but realized it was indeed real when she felt the pain. She looked at Naruto, staring at her with worried eyes.

"I mean, if that's too fast, I get it, we could go slower," He said kicking his feet. "When I was bringing Sasuke home, and after everything was done, I started to really think about what you said. And I realized that I wanted those words to be true. I always want people to do their best, but for some reason, with you, that want is stronger than with others. You always seemed to be the positive light in my life. It always makes my day when I see you and, well…" Naruto looked Hinata straight in the eyes, "I love you too."

Hinata felt her knees start to buckle, but Naruto swooped in to catch her before she feel. She may have gone weak in the knees, but gosh darn, she did not faint!

She stared up at Naruto, who was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"No," Hinata said, "No, I mean, don't be sorry. But yes, Naruto, nothing would make me happier then to be your girlfriend."

Naruto's face brightened, "Really?!"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Uh huh,"

Naruto face broke out in a huge grin and he pulled her into a humongous hug. Hinata gasp, she had dreamed of this huge for so many years and here it was.

Naruto pulled away after a long moment and placed his hand on her cheek. Hinata held her breath as Naruto pulled in closer.

In all of Hinata's dreams of Naruto, she had never allowed herself this one. The joy of the thought of it happening coupled with the crushing weight of reality would be too much for her little heart. But now as it was happening, Hinata realized that her dream could never had lived up to this.

Naruto kissed her with all the intensity he possessed. Hinata couldn't help but give out a little gasp as his lips crashed into hers. They kissed for a long moment as the people on the street passed them all with the same thoughts, "It's about time!"

Even the girls who found themselves attracted to Naruto couldn't help but cheer Hinata on.

When they finally pulled away, Naruto brushed away a loose strand of her hair and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, "Do you want to go get some ramen?" She asked knowing he would.

He smiled and nodded, "Wow, this will be our first date," He said taking her hand as they walked to the ramen shop. "First date with the most amazing and beautiful girl friend in the whole entire world!"

Hinata smiled, and all the sweetness in the world couldn't stop her from thinking, _Suck it Sakura!_


End file.
